


Smart Jay, Unsubtle Leaf and Moth

by naturecat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturecat/pseuds/naturecat
Summary: Jayfeather cleverly picks up on Mothwing and Leafpool's burgeoning relationship.





	Smart Jay, Unsubtle Leaf and Moth

The gray tom was beginning to notice the vast amount of time Leafpool was out gathering herbs. Or taking alone time outside the camp. Or spending an unnecessary amount of time washing her paws of mouse bile at the river. As she strolled back into the medicine den with a large clump of tansy, his light gray eyes fixed on her. "You've been gone an awful lot." Jayfeather murmured, leaning in and sniffing at his mother. " _And_ you smell faintly of Riverclan." He huffed. 

Leafpool froze, stiffening slightly. "That is where the tansy clumps are growing this newleaf." She mewed defensively. "And I suppose something is wrong with the tansy up by the twoleg dens?" The tomcat retorted. Leafpool huffed and turned out of the den, no longer wanting to continue the discussion. 'Oh well,' Jayfeather thought. 'I'll see what's going on next half-moon." 

The next half-moon came quicker than expected, and the two Thunderclan medicine cats walked closely together as they neared the Moonpool. A light ginger she-cat crept out of the grass, slowly catching up to them. "Mothwing!" Leafpool exclaimed, perhaps a little too excitedly. Jayfeather shot her a look, and she turned her head sheepishly. "Hello." Mothwing purred, moving in step with the other cats. 

They exchanged niceties as they reached the base of the Moonpool before stepping inside, following the bright moonlight to the pool. "Kestrelflight, Willowshine, nor Puddleshine are joining us? How convenient." Jayfeather grouched, settling against the edge of the pool. Leafpool sidled up next to him, bending down to touch the water. Mothwing settled at the edge of the stone. "They are... busy tonight." Mothwing mewed quietly. The tomcat only grunted in reply as he and Leafpool touched their noses to the water. 

After their visit with Starclan, the cats slowly padded away from the pool. As they reached the grass, Mothwing stepped closer to Leafpool and pressed her pelt to the other medicine cats' fur. They twined tails, and Leafpool looked at her with shy affection. "You know, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't tell what's going on." Both she-cats blushed and pulled apart quickly. Mothwing began to head in the direction of her territory. "Just don't say any--" Both Leafpool and Mothwing started. "I won't. Romance and secrets aren't worth talking about anyway." Jayfeather said crossly. Leafpool rolled her eyes, glancing in Mothwing's direction and twitching her tail in a goodbye and a goodnight to her mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
